The Ultimate Brocation
by fungusbrain1
Summary: Boulder Buster, his twin brother Sophisticate, and their friends are getting ready to take a break from their boring, normal lives. When things don't go as planned, hilarity ensues. Join them on their most epic vacation ever. OCs submission is still open!
1. Chapter 1 - Life Goes On

There's a moment in your life that everything else hinges on. At that moment, what you do will determine if you succeed... or if you end up cleaning elementary schools or working in a porn retail shop. There's a feeling exclusively for that moment. Some react to it by saying things such as "Sweet Celestia", others seize up and are left speechless, many sweat off half their body weight, and occasionally some even end up pissing themselves. That feeling is exactly what our friend Boulder Buster is going through right now!

Here we see Boulder Buster in his natural habitat, sitting in a waiting room and sweating from the nervousness of yet another job interview. "Mista Busty Bouwla, your interview will start in five minutes." The elderly secretary's guess of his name had improved tremendously from 'Bulimic Backwash'. Hopefully the earth pony wouldn't have to deal with her much once he got the job. _If_ he got the job.

The waiting room had been packed with eager candidates trying to do something with their lives, now he was the only one left. "Actually, my name is Boulder Buster."

"I know what your name is Bacterial Bagel!"

_Well this is going great! _He decided to check the time since he had been there several hours. _So I got here at 8:00 and its- _Upon seeing the clock his pale green eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "I've been here for eight hours?!"

"Why do you say that?" Boulder pointed a hoof at the clock. "Oh, that clock doesn't work mista Baking Bastard."

At that moment, a businesspony came out with a satisfied looking stallion in tail. "Okay, that seems to be the last interview for the day." The interviewer then began to walk to his office paying no mind to the sweat covered navy blue stallion.

"Um, excuse me sir I-"

"Oh yes! I almost forgot!" At this Boulder breathed a sigh of relief. "You can go clean up the coffee by the door. Hurry up before it stains!"

Boulder quickly retorted "Actually, I'm here for an interview."

"Oh. Boulder Buster I presume? I had you scheduled for three hours ago." His scolding tone reminded the blue pony why he was so nervous.

"Um, yes."

"Well hurry up and get in there!" Boulder then jumped up and began fixing his dark grey mane. "There's no time for that! Just go!"

Boulder Buster nearly sprinted through the door to the conference room. Once he stepped into the room he took in the ponies of the interview panel. Each of them was nearly identical with a yellow body and brownish-red mane. _It's a board conference? Damn. _The businesspony from before gave him a scowl that said 'I hope you don't get the job!'

_Okay. I got this. _"I would like to begin my presentation by giving you a little information on my background in the business. My first job was as an unloader for one of the shipping warehouses near my high school." This caused a slight murmur to arise from some of the ponies. "I had the job for about three years and then I graduated and got my business degree. After that, I was hired as a-"

'Why won't you answer me?!' _Shit! I thought I put my phone on silence. _'Hello?! This is your cell phone!'_I knew I should have changed that ringtone._ The businessponies all looked extremely confused now. 'What do you think your not gonna answer me? You'll keep me in your pocket like I'm some dirty little &%*?!' The one who had scolded him earlier looked appalled. _Which pocket did I put it in? _'I'm not gonna ring forever pal, and when I'm done ringing that's it! You can say goodbye!'

The room was ominously silent until one of the businessponies spoke up. "Nǐ de wèntí shì shénme? Nǐ dào zhèlǐ lái, shènzhì bù lǎnde shuō wǒmen de yǔyán! Gǔn chūqù!" While the stallion gestured to the door, Boulder could only stand in place with his mouth hanging wide open. The first businesspony escorted him to the elevator.

_What just happened? _"You thought this was a shipping company?" This broke the blue pony from his trance.

"Uh... Yeah."

"Abstergo Industries is not a shipping company! So you really worked for that company that long."

"What company?" he raised an eyebrow at the question.

"The shipping company!"

"Oh! No, I made that up." This caused the businesspony to get even angrier.

"Get out of here!" The outburst caused Boulder to sprint through the revolving door.

Weighed down by another failure he began his walk home. He had gotten enough money from his brother's lottery winnings for a lifetime but didn't feel right about not having a job. _At least Sophistacate has high school to keep him busy. I can't belive MY twin brother is still in high school. _At the thought of his brother he remembered that somebody had called him. _Let's see who could it be now... _Once he found the culprit he couldn't help but facehoof. _What could he want?! _"Sophistacate! What are you doing calling me?! Aren't you supposed to be in math?"

"Wait what?"

"You called me in the middle of my interview! I had to be dragged out of the conference room!"

"No not that. Did you just say I'm in math? I thought this was physics." _Dumbass_

"Yes, you're in math!"

* * *

_Meanwhile in the math classroom..._

"Oh. Hold on, I think something interesting is happening." Sophistacate hung up his cell phone.

Mr. Pythagorum spoke up. "Since our friend Thunder Gunner seems to have fallen asleep yet again, would anypony in the front row like to switch seats with him." For a few moments there was no response from the students. Then Sophisticate's bright orange eyes focused on Thunder's seat in the far back corner of the room. He then realised where he was sitting: In the front row, directly in front of the teacher's desk. The burgundy earth pony quickly raised his hoof. Mr. Pythagorum looked at him for a few seconds and narrowed his gaze then looked at the rest of the class. "Does anypony else want to switch with Mr. Gunner." Again, nopony responded and Sophisticate became excited. "Well, it's your lucky day Thunder. You can keep your seat.

Sophisticate pushed his long golden mane out of his eyes. "BULLSHIT! C'MON!"

The teacher simply ignored him. "Okay class. Return to your work."

"But I'm a senior! I should sit where I want!"

"Sophisticate, we all know that this is your third senior year. You don't need to brag about it."

He raised an eyebrow at the statement. "This is my third senior year?"

"Yes it is. I understand how you can't tell, time does seem to go faster when your asleep."

"Wow! I didn't know you taught psychology too!"

"Get back to your wonderful brother before I give you another detention."

He picked up his cell phone and redialed his brother. "Hey, have you calmed down yet?"

"Yeah."

"Good because I need to meet you at the travel agency in half an hour. We need to decide where we're going on vacation. I'll get the crew there on time." This got Boulder excited.

"Oh yeah! Meet you there!" Sophisticate hung up the phone again and prepared to ask the teacher to 'go to the bathroom'.

"Mr. Pythagorum? Bro? I need to-"

"Don't even ask. Just go."

"Thanks man!" He then proceded to run out and find his friends. "This brocation will be awesome!"

* * *

**There we go! Chapter one! I apologize if google translate screwed up. Leave a review. Was it good? Bad?**

**This is very important! I need OC's. Here's the NEW layout for submission. I will accept via PM or review... OR PM.**

**Name: self explanatory**

**Species: pony races, zebras, griffons, etc.**

**Sex: self explanatory**

**Age: any**

**Islander or Vacationer: self explanatory**

**Eyes: color**

**Body Color: self explanatory**

**Mane & Tail Color: self explanatory**

**Cutie Mark: self explanatory**

**Special Talent: self explanatory**

**Likes: interests, hobbies, favorites, etc**

**Dislikes: self explanatory**

**Personality: self explanatory**

**Back Ground: self explanatory**


	2. Chapter 2 - Island Hopping

**So here goes chapter two! Got three new OC's.**

**Golden Plucker: He is a 17 year old pegasus with a bronze pelt and soft grey wings. He has a black mane and tail with red tips and soft auburn red eyes. His cutie mark is a golden Martin Sunburst guitar. Owned by ShiningShadow1965**

**Xero: He is a 20 year old pegasus with a blue pelt and long, spiky black mane and tail. His cutie mark is a black star with a small blue star on top of it. Let's just say he has navy blue eyes. Owned by JKR675**

**Drop Dee: He is a 25 year old earth pony with a navy blue pelt and a light grey mane and tail. His eyes are yellow and his cutie mark is a four string bass guitar. Owned by AmbassidorPineapplesRightHan d**

**OC submission is still open if you want to submit an OC.**

**So without further ado, here it is.**

* * *

Boulder Buster was waiting outside the travel agency for everyone else to show up. He seemed to be doing a lot of that today. _What's taking them so long? I knew I should have gone and got them myself! _The streets of Ponyville were bustling with midday activity. He began scanning the crowd untill he spotted a familiar shape up in the sky. "Xero? There you are! Where's Sophisticate."

Xero flew down and landed next to his friend. "How am I supposed to know, he's your brother isn't he?"

"Don't remind me."

"So, how did that interview turn out." _Shit! I almost forgot about that._

"I went to the address you gave me and it wasn't even a shipping company. How do you not know where you work?!"

"Hold on show me the card I gave you." Boulder reached into his saddlepack and pulled out the business card he had been given three days earlier. Xero grabbed it to take a look.

"Well there's your problem! This is the card that wierd pony who asked me if I had seen some special apple gave me!" The earth pony facehoofed. "Well, it could have been worse! I could have given you the card to my favorite por... uh... nevermind."

"Oookay. Well we still need to find Sophisticate and everypony else. He does have all the money after all." _I have a feeling we're going to be here a while. _"Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Yeah, let's go to Sugarcube Corner!" Boulder Buster raised an eyebrow. _He said that a little excitedly._

"You just want to go see Pinkie Pie, don't you?" This caused Xero's eyes to widen.

"Wha-No! I... I mean yes! I don't know! I mean-"

"I'm just fooling with you." Pretty much the entire town could tell the two most well known inhabitants liked each other. Except for Pinkie and Xero.

"Okay... Well I haven't done enough training today and Race you there!" Right as the two began their competition, three ponies caught their attention.

"Hey bro! I got the band!" Sophisticate was referring to the band that he had recently formed as drummer and Golden Plucker as the Lead singer and guitarist and Drop Dee on the Bass. _Some band! They don't even have a name!_

"What the fuck! I thought you were going to go get everypony!"

"Did I say that? No I didn't! The rest can still come on the trip." They were both visibly irritated.

"What are you talking about?!"

"I said I'd get the crew here on time! By the crew, I meant the band! Checkmate physics, your move Saddle Arabia!" Sophisticate was grinning in triumph.

"What does that even mean?!"

"I win."

"NO! You said you would be on time and I've been waiting for an hour."

"Why didn't you call?" Boulder was fully pissed off.

"My phone died because you ran down the battery calling me!"

Golden Plucker had enough. "C'mon guys, stop it!" The twins seemed unfazed.

As Drop Dee and Xero got involved, Sophistcate and Boulder calmed down just as the travel agent became aware of the fight that almost broke out in front of his office. "Ah! If it isn't my favorite twins! Come on in."

Drop Dee was the first to comply with the agent's request. "Good afternoon Mr..." The reply never came. "Umm, Mr... er... Ms-"

The agent cut in. "What are you going on about?"

"Nothing Mr..."

"What is it?!" This caused Dee to snap.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU SHUT YOUR ASS UP! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT!" The unicorn agent was left speechless.

Plucker stepped in immediately. "Woah! Calm down Dee." He then turned his attention to the unicorn. "I'm sorry, this happens sometimes."

"That's okay... I think."

Sophisticate was getting bored. "Can we get started now?"

"Oh, of course." They followed him into a room with several seats and a projector. Pictures of far away lands covered the walls. "You wanted the island selection, correct?" Murmurs of agreement could be heard from around the room as each of the young stallions took their seats. The lights were dimmed as the informational video began.

The first video began with a scene of several friends partying and some music playing in the background. Sophisticate recognized the song as 'Make It Bun Dem'. "It's Reggae Dubstep!" His face lit up. "So, it's drugstep?!"

Plucker was getting tired of the video. "This is taking too long, can we get to the point."

The agent was a bit flustered but complied. "Okay, the other ones aren't as long. This is for Rook Island in the South Ocean."

Plucker spoke up again. "Wait, I think I saw a news story about Rook Island being discovered as a major slave, drug, and weapon trafficking hub." The travel agent sighed.

"Okay, here's the next video."

The video started with an exciting rock intro. A burley announcer's voice began. 'Welcome to SEX ISLAND!'

Golden Plucker immediately got excited. "Fuck yeah! Where do I sign up!"

Boulder Buster was less ready to make hasty decisions. "Wait until the video is over."

Plucker's joy was crushed soon after. The video played several clips of exotic looking animals. 'Look at all these animals you can have SEX with!'

The entire group was shocked by this. An awkward silence followed but was finally broken by Xero. "What the fuck?" _My thoughts exactly._

"Next video I suppose?" Boulder Buster nodded.

This video went like any ordinary commercial with clips of vacationers enjoying themselves. 'Come to the largest party site of the year: Banoi Island!' As it was wrapping up and everypony thought they had found the perfect vacation destination, a public service announcement came on. 'This just in. A recent outbreak has hit Banoi Island and the island has been quarantined. Watch channel five news for up to date information about this mysterious virus.'

This time it was the agent's turn. "Well that sucks."

"Are you sure there aren't any other islands we could go to?" Boulder would take just about anything now.

He began checking a filing cabinet. "Well I do have one more you might like. It's called the Golden Isle and you have no other choice."

"Okay. We'll take it!"

Plucker took this as his chance to leave. "Congradu-damn-lations! Sophisticate, make it rain for the nice travel agent."

"Woah! You're a pegasus how 'bout you make it rain! That's what pegasi do!"

"You know what I mean!" Plucker was getting pissed now.

"Yeah I just like screwing with you." _Not again._

Dee wasn't letting another fight start so he grabbed Plucker and started dragging him to the door. "We'll see you guys in two weeks!"

Sophisticate turned to the agent and gave him a hefty sum of four-thousand bits. "Keep the change."

The three remaining stallions left the office. Xero took off towards his cloud home after deciding to tell everypony who missed the meeting what they needed to know.

"Off to the Golden Isle then!"

* * *

**Okay! So, that's chapter 2! Please leave a review and/or an OC! Did it suck? Was it great? Did you catch all of the references I made! Well, that's all for tonight! Keep on truckin'!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Departure

**Happy Hearts and Hooves/Valentines Day!**

**So, chapter 3! Here we go! Got 2 more OCs this chapter!**

**Starfall: She is a 25 year old pegasus with a yellow coat and two wings as a cutie mark. Her mane and tail are dark blue with light blue highlights and her eyes are blue. Submitted by Starfall22.**

**Cinder Gold: She is a 21 year old earth pony with a golden coat and an anvil as a cutie mark. Her mane is white and braided and her eyes are cyan blue. Borrowed from JackalFoxx.**

**OC submission is still open but is a bit different (I have a new submission form at the end) And I do accept more than one OC per reader so...**

**Let's get this started!**

* * *

Sophisticate never knew fish could fly. Probably wouldn't have believed it if someone told him but there was no denying it. Here one was. It was a decent sized salmon. It's bright scales shone in the light as it flew through the air. Who knew such a simple creature could be so beutif- 'SLAP' The sudden impact caused the earth pony to clasp his eyes shut and induced a loathsome headache. When he opened his eyes he saw the fresh catch laying in front of him in a small puddle of water. An angry voice finally forced him to look up.

"HEY WATCHA THINK YOU DOIN?!" Sophisticate finally zeroed in on the pony who had thrown the fish. "I'M TRYING TO PROCESS SOME FISH HERE!"He gestured at his coworker behind the clueless stallion.

He could have kicked the worker's ass but that would be work now wouldn't it. Instead, he decided a 20,000 bit check with the message 'SHUT THE FUCK UP' written on it would send a stronger message. The worker, wide-eyed, immediately grabbed the check and ran off of the busy dock.

"Having fun throwing away your money?" Sophisticate looked to see his brother and two mares trotting through the sea of boisterous Phillydelphia dock workers. They had all gotten off the ponyville express only a

"You know it Starfall. I would have beat him up but I didn't want to make a scene."

"Sure, that's it." He looked to Cinder after her remark and slowly got a confused look.

"Wait a second! Boulder, what are Cinder and Star doing here?!"

"Whatcha think? They're coming on vacation."

"Your lying!" Both of the mares rolled their eyes at the impending brawl.

"What are you talking about?!"

"You said we were gonna have a brocation! You can't bring your mare friends on a BROcation!"

"They aren't my marefriends!"

"I know, I said they were your mare friends! They wouldn't be your marefriends, you aren't a pimp like me." Sophisticate stuck out his chest in pride.

"You're in high school for Celestia sake! You ain't no pimp!"

"Are you callin' me a liar?!"

"I ain't callin' you a truther!"

Before the red versus blue spectacle could progress any further, both of the stallions were socked in the face. _Who the fuck did that? _The twins looked up to see two splotches looking over them, one bright gold and the other bright yellow. Once Boulder's vision cleared, he made out the two mares with smirks on their faces. "Oh, hey Cinder. Hey Star. When did you two get here?"

Starfall turned to Cinder with a slightly amused expression. "I think you punched him too hard."

The golden mare looked at the two slouched on the ground. "Thanks! You too." She gestured to Sophisticate as he moaned on the ground as his headache returned. Their congradulations were cut short as Golden Plucker came upon the scene.

"Son of a bitch. What did you two do to them?" He didn't look upset in the least.

Drop Dee came up behind them, without a hint of surprise on his face. "Obviously, they were fighting and got their asses kicked by two mares." The group, and even several dock workers, chuckled.

"WHERE"S MY MONEY BITCH?!" The entire dock looked to see Xero chasing a mare with a wallet, presumably Xero's, in her mouth.

Golden Plucker ran off yelling "WHERE"S HIS MONEY?!" at the thief. The rest started work on getting the two brothers on their hooves.

Plucker caught up to Xero after a few blocks of sprinting. They were both drenched in sweat. "Where is she?"

"I think she gasp just ran into that thrift shop."

Plucker started singing lightly as the walked into the store. "I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket."

Xero whispered "I thought you hated that song?"

"I do, but it's so damn catchy."

They both began looking for back doors or closets, finding a solitary exit. The stallions checked for the manager to find him busy with a customer, and then the two proceeded to walk out while the manager was occupied. The exit led to an narrow alley with several dumpsters and the thief being handcuffed by a burley police officer and a much smaller cop leaning against the wall out of breath. The large cop noticed them first. "Hey, are you mother fuckers with this bitch?!" He paused his questioning for a second as if he was waiting for an answer but spoke again before either Xero or Plucker could respond. "Huh?! Answer me! You want me to beat your dick off?!" Any chance of a quick response was shredded and replaced with confusion.

"What my partner is trying to say, I think, is that he is going to punch you so many times in your genital area... that your dick's just gonna fall off, I think."

Xero had heard enough. "Wait, what?! We aren't with her she stole my wallet!"

The smaller officer hoofed over the wallet. "Just take it. Less paperwork this way."

"Um, thanks?" Plucker and Xero left as the officers began to read the Mareanda Rights.

"You are under arrest! You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say, can and will be used against you in the court of law! You have the right to an attorney and if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you! Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you? Fuck you! Yes!" Plucker took a final look at the odd cops.

The entire group joined up again back at the docks where their luxury transportation was about to depart. "This is a piece of shit." Sophisticate made his opinion pretty clear. The boat was covered bow to stern with rust and shit. _Literal shit._It was a wonder it could float. The captain greeted them as they came aboard.

"Good day all of ya! Welcome aboard the S.S. Boat!"

Cinder was appaled at the vessel's poor condition. "Is that the real name?"

"Of course!"

Starfall was also a bit concerned about the discouraging beginning but decided to push it to the back of her mind. She was on vacation after all.

* * *

**So there you have it! The brocation officially begins! Thanks for any reviews and OCs so.. please review and submit OCs! In the last chapter I referenced Dead Island, Far Cry 3, and the Two Best Friend's Far Cry 3 playthrought. What did I reference this chapter? Whoever guesses the most gets an Internet cookie!**

**Here's that new OC form!**

**Name: self explanatory**

**Species: pony races, zebras, griffons, etc.**

**Sex: self explanatory**

**Age: any**

**Islander or Vacationer: self explanatory **

**Eyes: color**

**Body Color: self explanatory**

**Mane & Tail Color: self explanatory**

**Cutie Mark: self explanatory**

**Special Talent: self explanatory**

**Likes: interests, hobbies, favorites, etc**

**Dislikes: self explanatory**

**Personality: self explanatory**

**Back Ground: self explanatory**


	4. Chapter 4 - Arrival

**Welcome back! I'm not sick anymore! Yay! Anyway, here goes chapter 4! Got three OCs this chapter.**

**Skybreaker: He is a 19 year old pegasus with a buckskin coat. His mane and tail are black and he has steel blue eyes. His cutie mark is a pair of wings (Y'know like an air force emblem).**

**Clay Bristle: He is a 21 year old earth pony with a tan coat. His mane and tail are dark brown and he has steel blue eyes. His cutie mark is three stacked hay bales. **

**Caramel Cake: He is a 17 year old unicorn with a caramel coat. His mane and tail are blonde and he has steel blue eyes. His cutie mark is a cupcake. All three submitted by Falloutcaleb.**

***If I haven't used your OC yet, I will. Just give me some time. I can't add too many in one chapter. **

**Without further ado, begin!**

* * *

Boulder Buster woke from his much needed sleep. _What a wierd dream. _His nightmare -it had something to do with a demon and some drugs and he could have sworn he met someone named Nick Cage- anyway, it had been interrupted by the sound of his brother standing on the bow of the boat yelling 'I'm king of the world!' for the millionth time. Boulder wasn't really a fan of traveling by boat and seasickness had done a number on him. _Spending three weeks in the middle of the ocean wasn't what I had in mind._

"I'm king of the world!" Obviously, not everypony shared in his disdain.

"Shut up, will ya?" At least the captain seemed to be tiring of the groups antics. He seemed to be pretty nice. Crazy, but nice. Apparently he had been studying at Canterlot University when he inherited the S.S. Boat from his uncle's cousin's dog's neighbor's agent. _Still not sure how that makes sense. _He couldn't wait to get to the damn Golden Isle. That's another thing. When he asked the captain why their destination was called the Golden Isle he said 'Cause it's real name is Lakshminarayanan Renganarayanan's Island. Ain't nobody got time for that!'

"Land ho!" Xero had been enjoying himself and had really gotten into the spirit of the voyage to the point of basically becoming the captain's cabin colt. The crazy old bastard seemed to have been smothered by the enthusiasm.

Golden Plucker let out a small chuckle. "He said ho." His joy was cut short by a hoof blocking his mouth.

He looked back to see an annoyed Starfall."That's enough. Once we get on shore, you can be as crazy as you want but until then please keep it down." She hadn't had much of a fun trip so far either.

Cinder came out to see the vessel had already entered a port, much smaller than the Phillydelphia port, and docked almost immediately. "You were a little slow there Xero!"

"I blame the economy."

Sophisticate was the first to hop onto the dock but was quickly followed by the rest of the group. He looked around to see Drop Dee thanking the captain extensively, Boulder and Starfall kissing the ground, Cinder and Xero talking to a local fisherman, and Plucker yelling out all the perverted jokes he had been holding back during the voyage. The bright tropical sun shone down on the crystal clear waters and waving palm trees. Now that they had gotten there, it seemed they had found paradise. A peculiar thought struck the burgundy earth pony's mind right then. "I wonder what Mr. Pythagorum's class is like without me."

Meanwhile in Ponyville High School...

"Sophisticate... Sophisticate... Sophisticate... Sophisticate..." Mr. Pythagorum went on in his 'zero fucks given' voice.

"Oh, he went on vacation remember."

"Oh yes." The entire class was quiet for a moment. "Halla-fucking-llujah!"

The entire class simultaneously flipped their desks as the teacher tore his shirt and began blasting his favorite fiesta playlist. "This is the best!"

Back on the Golden Isle...

Three out of place stallions stood at the edge of one of the docks with the smallest, a unicorn, holding a fishing pole in the water. From his bored expression it would seem the three had been there for hours without a bite. In reality it had only been a few minutes. "This is too much work!"

The eldest, an earth pony, responded to his younger brother's complaint with a sigh. "All ya have ta do is sit there. How hard could it be?"

"Give 'im a break he's not used ta focusin' on somethin' fer more than ten seconds."

"Hey that's not true, when I'm working I alwa- SQUIRELL!" Drop Dee noticed the outburst and decided to see what all the fuss was about.

"That's a seagull." The three brothers turned around to see who the eavesdropper was.

"Are y'all eavesdroppin'?" The middle one, a pegasus, seemed a bit suspicious of the navy blue newcomer.

"I ain't dropping no eaves. I was just a bit curious."

The largest stallion broke the short tension. "Sorry 'bout his attitude, he just ain't used ta not havin' fans breathin' down his neck askin' fer autographs."

"Wait why do you have fans breat-"

"HOLY SHIT!"All three of the stallions looked over to see the youngest brother begin reeling in the line. "I GOT ONE!"

"Well ain't that good fer ya, just start reelin' 'er in."

"That's what I'm doing and... oh... oh..." At that moment a brown flounder was pulled through the barrier between the air and the sea, flopping around and getting water all over the dock as it made it's two yard journey to the eager unicorn. "I don't know what the fuck this thing is but it's more than you two noobs caught." Just before it was within reaching distance, a large bull shark burst through the water and swallowed the catch in a single bite before falling back to the water and breaking the line. All four stallions' jaws dropped as Xero and Starfall flew over after witnessing the scene.

"Crazy shit, that is."

Xero looked to the bassist. "You ok there?"

"Um... yeah. I'm fine, just a bit surprised."

The eldest of the brothers spoke up. "Well that was odd. Sorry, ahm afraid ah didn't catch yer names."

Drop Dee replied for the trio. "Well this is Xero, Starfall, and I'm Drop Dee."

The youngest of the brothers noticed his bass cutie mark and blurted out "As in, Drop Dee bass?"

His eldest brother kept any response from being heard. "Well ahm Clay Bristle, y'all can call me Clay, and these are ma brothers-"

Starfall's eyes locked on the middle one. "Wait a second. I know you." Xero gasped with realization.

"You're Skybreaker! From the Wonderbolts!"

"That ah am. Are y'all fans."

Starfall took her chance to talk to the flying celebrity. "I'm a huge fan and Xero here wants to join some day!"

Drop Dee became slightly confused. "I thought Clay said you were sick of your fans."

"No ahm sick of too many fans. A few fans ain't no problem. Y'all can call me Jet, by tha way."

Xero looked to the youngest brother with yet another figuring look. "Where have I seen YOU before?"

"Oh, my name's Caramel Cake. You've probably seen me working at Sugarcube Corner. You're Pinkie's coltfriend right?"

A blush immediately came across Xero's face. "Uh- no... I mean- uh... I'd like to..."

Sophisticate finally noticed the assembly and trotted over. "Hey you found more friends? The more the merrier, let's go!" The brothers looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why not?"

* * *

**There you go! Yeah! Did it suck? Was it great? Did you laugh? Did you catch all of the references? I'm accepting OCs as always! **

**Last chapter I referenced 21 Jump Street, Thrift Shop by Macklemore, and Breaking Bad very slightly.**

**Have a great weekend!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Ever Larger

**So, here we go! Happy Friday! Well this is chapter 5. Got two new OCs this chapter.**

**Monty: He is a 24 year old unicorn with a tan coat and a British accent. He has blue eyes and a black and unruly mane. His cutie mark is a grey spade next to a half uncovered green monkey idol. Submitted by Coin of Light and Darkness.**

**Sheena: She is a 24 year old unicorn with an green coat. She has emerald eyes and black and curly mane and tail. Her cutie mark is a rainbow comet and a blue spy glass. Submitted by Coin of Light and Darkness.**

**And now, I present... this.**

* * *

"Where the fuck is everypony?" Sophisticate sat in the large group of vacationers counting up to see who was missing. "Let's see, we have Drop Dee, Plucker, Xero, Cinder, Starfall, those other guys... oh!" He turned to the group. "Where's my brother?"

Cinder looked over from her conversation with Clay. "Last I saw him he was headed to that bar over there." The building she pointed a hoof to looked more like a large hut than a bar. Sophisticate began to wonder why his brother would ever go within ten paces of the establishment.

"C'mon guys! Follow me or I'm not paying for your drinks!" The large group began to trot over to Boulder Buster's supposed location. They walked through the doorway to see the bar packed with islanders all drinking, smoking, playing poker, eating, listening to their hoof-cranked radios, or higher than Cloudsdale. The three ponies at a table in the back stood out immensely.

"Anyway, I can't believe you two are here! It's been too long since I've been back to Canterl-" Boulder was interrupted by his brother's attempt to attract his attention.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you! Say goodbye to your friends so we can go to a real bar!" He grabbed Boulder by the mane and proceeded to drag him towards the door.

The tan stallion spoke up. "So I suppose you are the Sophisticate your brother spoke of. It's... um... nice to meet you?" The stallion's distinct accent caused Sophisticate to release his brother and return to the table to talk. "My name is Monty and my fiancé here is Sheena. I think we are coming with you now?"

Sophisticate gave a glare at Boulder. He noticed this and got a bit irritated. "What?! You can pick up ponies out of nowhere but I can't let a few of my friends come with us?!"

"It's my money!" _Not this again._

"You have enough money to support yourself for a longer time than Princess Celestia has been alive! Paying for a few drinks isn't going to be a problem!"

Before the fight could proceed any further, a strange animal jumped in front of Sophisticate's face. "Ah! What the fuck is that?!" He tried to punch it away but the agile creature easily dodged his blow.

"Oh, that's Monty's pet spider monkey, Louie." The monkey attracted the attention of the owner.

"Can I get you fine folks anything?" This got Monty's attention.

"You wouldn't happen to have any Earl Grey Tea, would you?"

Upon hearing the stallion's accent, one could see dollar signs in the local's eyes. "No but I can brew some up for just thirty Equestrian bits."

Sheena got a bit insulted by the obvious extortion. "No thank you, we were just leaving."

Sophisticate remembered the retortion he never had a chance to vocalize. "Like I was saying, Jet is famous or something. Maybe the paparazzi will-

"A rat! Kill it!" The brothers and the couple looked over to see Golden Plucker swinging a chair at a small ball of fur until Starfall and Caramel picked it up.

"Oh, it's a squirrel!"

"Come on, it's harmless!"

Sheena came over from her table. "That's Frisk, my pet squirrel. Don't kill her!"

As the other three ponies at the table walked over to the bar, a delivery colt walked in. "Coconut delivery!"

Upon hearing about the coconuts Drop Dee jumped up from his drink and tackled the delivery colt. He then proceeded to pour the coconuts from the bag and smash them under his hoof. "FUCK YOU! YOU DAMN EVIL, SATAN FRUIT!"

Clay put a hoof on Dee's shoulder to calm him down. "Hey, ya'll can't just be goin' and ruinin' this guy's fruit." Drop Dee took a few deep breaths and regained his composure. "Sorry about the fruit."

Jet helped the delivery colt up. "Sorry 'bout that. Ah hope ma friend here didn't hurt y'all too much." He then proceeded to give the colt nearly two hundred bits. "This'll cover the damages?"

"Yo no hablo ingles bien." He then looked noticed the Equestrian money and his mouth began to water. "Si! Si, muy bien! Gracias!"

Boulder then trotted over to the middle brother. "I guess you, Clay, and Caramel are coming with us too?"

"Well, as long as y'all are okay with that."

"Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem."

Over at the bar, Sheena had gone over to scold Plucker. Sophisticate was talking to Monty. _More like interrogated._ "So, why are you here?" The sternness in his voice was somewhat insulting to the tan unicorn.

His face took on a stern look to compensate. "I am here to begin a small archeological survey of the monkey artifacts on this archipelago."

"Keep your math talk to yourself, double-o seven!"

"You are obviously here for other reasons."

Xero finally walked over to Boulder Buster. "I found a place we can stay for the night. We should go now before another fight breaks out."

"Good idea. How far is it?"

Xero began gathering up the various members of the group. "About fifty paces from here. Follow me!" Xero flew over to a series of small buildings lining the shore.

The entire group followed to an outdoor desk next to the path. Nopony was at the desk so Plucker rang the bell and waited a few seconds before it ringing again. He repeated this several times until an attendant came out and grabbed the bell. "Yes, thank you for letting me know that the bell works." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "We have three rooms available." He then looked at the entire group. "Not enough for all of you."

Sophisticate perked up when he heard this. "Oh well, I guess Dee, Plucker, and I will just have to spend the night at a club. How unfortunate, let's go!" With that, the three walked towards the middle of the town.

Boulder figured he'd take one for the team. "I'll sleep in a hammock on the beach." _Suckers. _"That leaves the rooms for Monty and Sheena, Cinder and Starfall, and the brothers." Everyone left murmured in thanks and agreement.

"Ok, that'll be fifty bits." Jet paid for all three rooms.

Boulder trotted over to two suitable trees and set up his hammock. Once he finished, it had already gotten dark and he laid down and watched the moon shine on the waves. _Now I can finally get a good night's sleep._ Just as he was about to shut his eyes and drift off into sleep, a rumble from above caught his attention. He looked up as a drop of water hit him in between his eyes. Millions of the small drops came within seconds. _A rainstorm! Really?! _"SON OF A BITCH!" It was obvious he wasn't getting any sleep that night.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did it suck? Was it awesome? Catch any of the references? Leave a review!**

**The references last chapter were to Lord of the Rings, Titanic, and Ferris Bueller's Day Off.**

**Have a nice weekend!**


	6. Chapter 6 - What Happened?

**So! Here it is! Chapter 6! Only having one new OC this chapter because I'm feeling lazy! Not many are in this chapter either so sorry! :( It's a little rushed too.**

**Ink Sketch: He is a 24 year old unicorn with a light tan coat. His eyes are dark grey and his mane and tail are dark brown. His cutie mark is a black pen on a sketchbook. Submitted by Inkly.**

**So, here it is!**

* * *

"Hello? Boulder? Are you awake? Helloooooooo?" Boulder Buster began to wake from his slumber. His eyes opened just a crack so as not to be blinded by the topical sun. "Hey! You're awake!" Boulder let out a moan of irritation as he opened his eyes to remind himself who the familiar voice belonged to. Standing above him, his head blocking the sun, was what would have been a pleasant surprise had the surprise not woken him up.

"Oh, hey Ink. Why the fuck did you wake me up?"

"Hey, that rhymed!" This put a look dripping with anger on the tired stallion's face. "I'm on vacation to find some inspiration! A better question is why are you soaked... asleep... on the ground?"

Last night's events came back to Boulder. He looked a few paces over to see the branch his hammock was attached to broken from the tree and lying on the ground. "I was sleeping, it started raining, and I was tired."

"Makes sense, I guess. Is Sophisticate here too?"

Boulder perked up at his brother's name. _Oh yeah. Where is that shitlord? _He turned to his old friend. "He's around here somewhere. So is Xero, Cinder, Starfall, and some ponies you don't know."

"No way! Why wasn't I invited?"

"You said you had plans."

"Yeah, to come here!" Boulder mentally facehoofed. "Sophisticate could have payed for my trip here if I had just known you guys were coming."

"C'mon we need to check on everypony. You can tag along with us if you want."

Ink Sketch's face lit up. "Really? That'll be awesome!"

"Great, follow me!"

After the two had trotted out of sight, the native fisherponies on the beach were startled by a police call box as it materialized out of thin air. The door flew open as a brown earth pony and a grey pegasus jumped out. "Doctor, I think we're in the wrong place... and time."

"That we are Derpy." He looked back into the TARDIS. "Wait a second. Derpy who are all those ponies in the TARDIS?!"

They sprinted in to find a large group of ponies arguing and threatening each other. Closest to the entrance stood a unicorn in an ornate black military uniform talking to a nearby earth pony "I do believe zat dis must be ze workings of a time machine device and ze-"

"I am very sorry but time travel is impossible. If it was possible, I would have done it by now." The Doctor stopped their argument to try and figure out who the strange ponies in his TARDIS were.

"Excuse me, who are you and where did you come from?"

The unicorn in uniform stepped up to greet the confused pony first. "Guten tag! I am Dr. Richtofen and my... um... acquaintance here is ze Dr. Sheldon Cooper."

"That doesn't explain how you got here! How could you hav-"

"Dammit Stantz! We shouldn't have crossed the beams!" An earth pony, a pegasus, and a unicorn were all dressed in janitor-looking uniforms and arguing amongst themselves.

"Excuse me who are you three?"

"My name is Dr. Spangler, and this is Dr. Venkman and Dr. Stantz. Who would you be?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Who?"

"No, just the Doctor."

Meanwhile, Derpy was having even less luck solving the mystery of where all of the odd ponies came from. "But Dr. Beaumont, I don't know what a 'walker' is!"

Her conversation was interrupted by a furious earth pony. "Excuse me, I have patients whose bullshit problems need fixing! Get me back to the hospital right now! Do you even know who I am?! I am THE DR. HOUSE!"

As tears started to come to the grey mare's eyes, another old earth pony with a messy mane ended the loud rant. "Great scott! Don't do that! Can't you see you are making her cry. For us to get back to where we all came from, we just need a flux capacitor so we can get moving at exactly 88 miles per hour! I am Dr. Emmet Brown, I invented the technology we need so we should be back in no time!"

"Derpy we need to get going again! Ponyville High School won't wait for our help!"

"Isn't it bad that the ponies outside saw us!" The Doctor remembered the possible consequences of their presence.

"Yes, we need to make them forget or something!" At that moment a pegasus mare in a black suit spoke up.

"I can help you out with that. Nice to meet you, I am Dr. Fiorentino. I'll be back momentarily." He watched as she trotted outside. "Sorry about that, could you all gather around." She put on a pair of sunglasses and motioned for the Doctor to look away. He could see a flash of light and looked back up to see all of the local ponies with blank expressions on their faces. "You all are hallucinating, you are obviously dehydrated. Go home and get something to drink." She returned to the TARDIS and signalled the Doctor to proceed with his work.

"Okay... Derpy, hit it!"

She saluted with one hoof as another hit the green start button. "Aye-aye!"

The two cheered together. "TARDIS GO... again!" The TARDIS dematerialized and the beach was empty.

Meanwhile, Ink and Boulder had run into the trio of brothers outside their room. Boulder took the opportunity to introduce the strangers to each other. "This is Clay, Jet, and Caramel. Guys, this is my friend Ink."

Caramel was the first to address the newcomer. "Great to meet you! Are you coming with us to the main city too?" This surprised Boulder.

"Wait, what? Who said we're going to the main city?"

Jet was equally as confused as Boulder. "Sophisticate didn't tell ya'll? I thought he would talk to ya before tellin' the rest of us."

The eldest began trying to straighten out the situation too. "Eveypony's in the plaza tryin' ta get a guide. We should get goin' there."

The group set off to find their companions when Caramel spotted something peeking out of Ink's saddlebags could not resist his curiosity. "Wait a second, what's in the notebook?"

"Oh, just some drawings of mine! They're of a few landmarks on the West side of the island." The first page Caramel flipped to featured a large, majestic arch going out from the cliffs on the shore to a decent distance offshore. Jet saw this and got excited.

"There! We're goin' there!" He turned to Ink. "Where is that!"

"Well, I can show you if you want!"

"That'd be great!"

Boulder Buster spoke up again. "Any objections?" After a few moments of silence he continued. "Then it's settled. We need to go get the others first." The five ponies all set off to rejoin the main group. _Something is missing. What did I do with my... Sophisticate._ "That piece of shit! He stole my wallet!" He then sprinted ahead of the other four as they struggled to keep up. "SOPHISTICATE!"

* * *

**Well, yeah! Sorry there weren't many OCs. If you are confused, reading JackalFoxx's story, Bully War, might clear things up! Well, was it good? Bad? Catch all the references? **

**Last chapter referenced Men in Black, James Bond, and some other stuff that I can't remember.**

**Have a great weekend!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Technically a Writer

**Hey there guys! Sorry about the late update but I had short term writers block then a ton of other shit happened! :D Because of that, I was not able to fit any of your OCs in this chapter. Sorry, but I've got a few coming next chapter so... yeah. Well... um... read.**

* * *

The plaza was filled with everything one would expect in a run-down town on a remote island in the middle of nowhere. Thugs, prostitutes, pickpockets, drug dealers, zebras with dreadlocks, questionable food choices, and even questionably thuggish pickpocketing prostitutes with dreadlocks were everywhere. The only thing that seemed out of place was the group of ponies wandering around and asking random locals to be guides. Cinder Gold had just been turned away by yet another vendor when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye, food that looked edible! She immediately began trotting over to the food which made her more hungry by the second. She realized she hadn't eaten breakfast and that before long it would be too late to eat lunch she gazed upon the vibrant display of freshly picked and baked delicacies. The mix of warm rolls, ripe grapefruit, boiled plantains, and the distinct smell she just couldn't put her hoof on made her stomach growl. "See anything ya like?"

The startling voice broke her hunger induced trance as she looked up to see who the voice belonged to. The stallion looking at her from across the counter watched her with his grey eyes. She put her hoof up to shade her eyes from the light reflecting off his silver mane while his light green coat blended in with the plantains he was selling. "Actually... wait... where have I seen you before?" Something about him seemed familiar, not like he was semi-famous or a distant relative, but he had this familiar aura.

The stallion didn't seem to notice her question and lit up his horn as he levitated a fan onto the counter. "Excuse me, its a bit hot out today." Cinder was struck by the now stronger aroma of delicious treats as the air carrying their enticing smells was blown toward her. She shut her eyes for a moment to focus on the heavenly aroma. She opened them to see the same stallion from before... but she didn't recall him having a beard. "So, would ya like to buy anything?"

Her eyes darted around the selection of to-good-to-be-true food as she searched for anything that looked more amazing than the others. Once she concluded that there was no frontrunner, she noticed her throat had gotten a little dry from the tropic heat. "Actually, could I have a glass of water?"

"Sure thing! No charge." He looked under the counter and levitated up a cup of icy water over to Cinder.

"Thank you so much!" She gulped down the reliving liquid in a matter of seconds but her throat was still a bit irritated by the warm air. "Could I have another?" The stallion, who had been smiling the entire time she'd been there, immediately glared at her from across the counter.

"If I just gave away free water to everypony that asks, I wouldn't make any MONEY!" The outburst made an astonishingly small number of ponies look to the two, not all that surprising considering their conversation was one of the most normal things going on in the plaza. One of the few who did notice was Drop Dee, who trotted over to see what the deal was but got distracted by the appetizing selection.

"Woah, how much for the grapefruit?" The unicorn broke his glare to see who his new customer was.

"Normally it would be five bits for one, but for you I'll only charge twenty bits for four!"

A look of confusion came across Drop Dee's face. "Wait... but... isn't that... ah whatever, I love grapefruit!" He then hoofed twenty bits over the counter and took the four grapefruits as he proceeded to continue searching for a guide.

"Hold on there!" Drop Dee turned to see the vendor motioning him to come back. "Are you really just going to carry such fine produce around all willy nilly? They're practically naked! Would you walk around naked?"

"Um... we don't wear clothes."

"What kind of an excuse is that? What you need is one of these patented grapefruit carrying bags!" He pulled out several leather pouches and a certificate. "See, this certifies them to be made from quality materials. It's even signed by Princess Celestia!"

"Well I guess it is! I'll take fou-"

"Woah, woah, woah! What the fuck is going on here?" Cinder, Dee, and the vendor looked to see Boulder trotting up to the food stand.

Cinder spoke up. "Well, this guy here was just selling some grapefruit to Dee."

"And four carrying cases!"

"Oh... well... that's okay then." Dee and Cinder both trotted away to continue their searches. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Onyx Charmer. Now why did you drive away my paying customers?"

"Well it's obvious you were trying to rip them off. I haven't met a single honest pony on this entire island! The street vendors can't be much different!"

"Street vendor?! I'm not a street vendor."

"Oh really? Then what are you doing selling produce... from a stand... on the street?"

Onyx let out a small chuckle. "I'm just watching this for a friend of mine!"

"Well then what do you normally do?"

At this, Onyx visibly got a bit nervous. "Oh... um... I'm... a writer."

"A writer?"

"Of sorts. Well I do write in my occupation."

"Well what is yo-"

"BOULDER! There you are, I need to give you back your wallet!" The two looked over to see Sophisticate trotting over holding a leather wallet in his mouth.

"Hold on, who are you?"

Sophisticate turned to the 'writer'. "I'm Sophisticate, his brother!"

"You mean THE Sophisticate? The same Sophisticate that won 3 billion bits in the lottery?"

"That's me!"

"Could I get your autograph?" Onyx levitated over a piece of paper.

"Sure thing!" Sophisticate signed the paper and the unicorn levitated it back. "Just don't use it!"

While Sophisticate and Boulder both let out small laughs, Onyx became nervous again. "Who told you you?!"

"Who told me what?"

"Oh... um... never mind. We're closed!" He set a closed sign on the counter and ran across the street into an alley.

"Well that was wierd."

"Yeah, but we still need to find a guide in this village full of assholes!"

Boulder looked over to his brother. "Actually, I found Ink Sketch and he agreed to show us around!"

"Who?"

Boulder facehoofed. "Never mind just gather everypony up."

* * *

**Well, Onyx is my main OC. So, yeah! How was it? Good? Bad? Meh? **

**Please do me a favor and check out Bully War by JackalFoxx and Bully War (Part 2) by Almost an Actress. Both amazing by amazing writers.**

**Last chapter I referenced Bully War, Ghostbusters, Men in Black, House, Back to the Future, Big Bang Theory, Call of Duty, and Doctor Who.**

**Well, that's all. Yeah!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Go For Broke

**Okay guys! Its Spring! Worst season of the year! Sorry about another late update but my internet connection got screwed. Then my internet provider had issues. Fuck them! Oh well! Well we got three new OCs this chapter! Yay!**

**Eclipse Moon: He is a 28 year old pegasus with a dark blue coat. His mane and tail are light blue and he has a purple left eye and a yellow right eye. His cutie mark is a solar eclipse with a magnifying glass. Submitted by piplupm.**

**Whirlwind: He is a 24 year old pegasus with a green coat. His mane and tail are black with golden stripes and he has yellow eyes. His cutie mark is a golden hurricane. Submitted by piplupm.**

**Red Blur: He is a 25 year old earth pony with a red coat. His mane and tail are gold and he has blue eyes. His cutie mark is some red accel memory symbol thing. Submitted by (You guessed it) piplipm.**

**Well there ya have it! Let the story commence!**

* * *

The group trotted down the narrow, winding path on the West side of the island. The surrounding jungle teemed with life which could be more easily heard than seen as the loud vacationers paraded through the ecosystem toward their goal. Louie and Frisk both ran through the branches hanging over the path. Monty, Sheena, Xero, and Starfall were conversing at the front of the group. "So you two are mathematicians?"

Monty was the first to answer. "We are archeologists. Whatever your friend Sophisticate told you about... well... anything is probably wrong."

Starfall became alert and started gagging. "He isn't our friend. The only reason I associate with him is because I know Boulder Buster." Xero and Starfall looked over to the couple as Sheena spoke up.

"Same. I've actually only just met him."

Ten paces behind the group, the pair and trio of brothers were having a conversation of their own. Sophisticate and Boulder seemed to have endless questions for each of the siblings. "So you're from Maneston?"

Caramel got excited about the mention of his hometown. "Yeah, we all are! You've heard about it?"

Sophisticate let out a small chuckle at the stallion's excitement at the mention of his hometown. "No, Jet told me."

Boulder Buster cut in. "I don't think anypony has ever heard about Maneston. Isn't it... y'know... smack dab in the middle of nowhere?"

Clay responded. "More or less."

Jet decided to start working his way into the conversation. "So are either of y'all Wonderbolts fans?"

Both simultaneously shook their heads. Boulder was the one to speak. "We've always been into more ground based sports."

Clay perked up. "Like what?"

"Y'know, hoofball, boxing, running, that sort of stuff."

"Well those are nice I guess."

In the back of the group, Drop Dee, Cinder, Ink Sketch, and Golden Plucker were talking. "So you guys are in a band?"

"Yeah! We started it when we were in high school!"

Plucker burst into laughter. "Which year was that for Sohpisticate? Third of what? How many is he on now?"

"I lost count!"

As the four chuckled, Ink Sketch's sketchbook fell out of his saddlebags. Cinder saw this out of the corner of her eye. "What's that?"

The rest of the group looked back as Sketch picked it up and trotted back up to the other three. "This is my sketchbook. Right now, its just got some of the landmarks on this side of the island." They all studied each of the pictures intensely. One had a full color drawing of a clearing deep in the jungle. In the center of the clearing there lay the entrance to a ruined, ancient temple. The many shades of grey and green caused the vibrant hues of the next page to stand out. It featured a large and beautiful bird of paradise, its wings spread in flight as it soared through the less dense parts of the jungle near the coast. On the reverse side of the page was the sea arch that Boulder Buster and the brothers had found earlier that morning. The arch was mostly devoid of plant life except for a few palm trees at the far end of the rock face. The entirety of the cliffs surrounding the area was covered in colorful birds like the one on the previous page. Less than fifty paces from the base of the arch lay a beach with sand as white as snow.

Each of their simultaneous wows were interrupted as Louie dropped in front of Drop Dee, startling him. The spider monkey began making incoherent noises, as if he was trying to talk. Golden Plucker grabbed Louie as he began trying to decipher what important message the creature was trying to give them. "What's that boy? Derpy's stuck in the well?!" Frisk jumped onto his head from the trees and kicked him. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?" The squirrel pointed down the path to a large, majestic arch in the distance lit well by the sun of high noon. It was every bit as beautiful as Sketch made it out to be. "Wow!"

Sophisticate noticed how near their destination was and jumped in excitement. "There we go! C'mon!" He then proceeded to sprint ahead and the rest of the ponies followed suit.

After a few minutes of running, most of the ponies, except for Sophisticate and Jet, were exhausted. Jet began showing off his areal skills and tricks as the rest of the group caught their breath. Sophisticate trotted to the edge of the cliff at the end of the arch. "Hey Jet?"

"Yeah?"

Sophisticate looked down to check his landing. "Think you can fly me back up or will I have to swim back?"

A small smile crept onto Jet's face. "Y'all can bet I can bring ya back up!"

As Sophisticate stepped back to get a running start, Bouolder caught on to his antics. "Woah! What the fuck are you doing?!"

"YOLO!" _Did he seriously just say that?_ Sophisticate jumped off the large rock formation. He did a few flips in the air and plunged into the water. Jet began hovering at the top waiting for him to surface. The entire group watched as a cloud of red spread through the water from where he had landed.

"FUCK! Dad's gonna kill me!" Boulder began hitting his head against a nearby rock.

Xero's stomach growled as he looked down. "Shit, he had all our food in his saddlebags!"

As each of the ponies stood over the edge with disbelief, Sophisticate surfaced. "Hey bro! I think the lid came off the Kool-aid!"

The group let out a collective sigh of relief as Jet grabbed the soaked stallion and flew him back to the top of the arch. "Who else wants to try?"

As the entire group became excited for the adrenaline rush, three stallions jumped out of some nearby brush. "Stop right there!"

Sophisticate trotted over to the newcomers. "Hey there! I'm Sophisticate and none of the rest of these ponies' names matter! What's you guys's names?"

The earth pony answered first. "I'm Red Blur and I've had enough of your bullshit!" As he charged the group, Monty kicked him in the face and Sheena flipped him on his back.

"Hold on! We aren't here to fight everypony who commits a minor violation!" The stallion in the black trench coat and fedora stopped his friend.

Boulder stepped out of the group. "And who would you be?"

"I'm Eclip-"

He was interrupted by Sophisticate's adrenaline fueled rant. "You're dressed like Nightshade!"

"Nightshade? The Shadowbolt?" Everypony present became confused.

"No. Nightshade! From the video game, Nightshade: The Claws of HEUGH!"

After a pause from extreme confusion, the third of the new stallions spoke up. "Well, he's Eclipse Moon and I'm Whirlwind! Unfortunately, its illegal to go cliff diving here so I'm going to have to fine you 500 bits."

Sophisticate began laughing hysterically. "ONLY 500? Well, here's my card!"

Whirlwind grabbed the debit card and swiped it through an attachment on the tablet he was carrying. "Excuse me sir. There's no money in this account."

"WAIT, WHAT?!"

* * *

**So there you have it! How was the chapter? How do I internet? Did you catch any references?**

**Last chapter's references were... well I don't remember. Yeah!**

**Have a great weekend!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Detective Work

**Wasup! Happy Spring! I am terribly sorry about the late update but holidays, Hollywood, biological science, all of the Western democracies, and even shrimp tacos were conspiring against this chapter but no internet problems this week! :D Got another OC! **

**Shima- She is an 18 year old zebra (Yay, Zebra) with a grey coat. Her eyes are dark brown and her mane and tail are dark grey and white dreads. Her cutie mark is a tattoo thing that looks like the crest of knowledge. Submitted by S. Ruru.**

**OC submission is now closed! Sorry! If you would like to submit an OC for an upcoming story from Falloutcaleb and me, check at the ending author's note!**

* * *

"SON OF A BITCH!" The news had hit Sophisticate like a brick wall. All he did was shout and start bucking a poor palm tree to death. Boulder took it much, much worse. He just curled up in a ball and murmured something about not being able to get a job.

"There goes all my money. I can't get a job and only an idiot would hire him." He looked up at Xero standing over him with concern. "Will you give me a job?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Boulder began shivering. "We're broke. Oh no! Dad's gonna kill me!"

Jet flew over to Sophisticate to see if he could have more luck than Xero was with Boulder. "Did y'all have that much money in one bank account?"

Sophisticate finished his rage by bucking the palm tree off the cliff and seemed to calm down immediately. "Yeah, I just don't know how its all gone."

Eclipse Moon finished his hushed conversation with Whirlwind and headed over. "Sup Nightshade?"

"That's not my name, like I said before."

Jet, still amazed and confused at how fine Sophisticate was with being broke, looked over to Eclipse. "Ah'll pay the fine if that's what y'all want."

"No that won't be necessary." A look of confusion grew on both the stallion's faces. "Can I ask a few questions to the group. You seem to be the leader since your brother is... well I'm not sure what he's doing but he doesn't look like he'll be much help right now."

"Um yeah sure." Sophisticate trotted over to where the rest of the group was talking. "Okay everyone gather around!"

As the murmurs subsided Eclipse nodded to Whirlwind who cleared his throat. "I'm just gonna ask some questions and I want you all to answer them truthfully."

Drop Dee looked confused and a bit irritated. "What the fuck? Your acting like one of us commited a murder!"

Starfall, Clay, and Monty all nodded in agreement. Red Blur became irritated with the lack of cooperation. "Shut up and listen!"

Eclipse shot a glare at his friend and motioned for Whirlwind to go on, who looked toward Sophisticate. "So how much money did you have in your account to begin with?"

"Something like... I don't know, I never really figured out how the payments work so at least 200 million bits." At this the entire group, even Boulder, grew wide eyed from amazement.

"Wait... WHAT?!" Everyone jumped back a few paces at the outburst as Boulder stood up. "You told dad you'd get 10 million! You promised me ten percent! Where's the other 19 mil you owe me!"

"Is this shit really important? Right now neither of us have any money!" The two calmed down.

"Do you have any other bank accounts?"

Sophisticate grew confused. "You can have more than one?"

"Have you given your social security number to anyone?"

He fell deeper into his confusion. "My what? Are you accusing me of being a socialist?"

"Have you signed anything recently?"

"Let's see... I signed a bathroom pass for Mr. Pythagorum, a contract with the travel agent, the motel ledger, and..."

Boulder's eyes grew wide. "The autograph!"

"Autograph?" The entire group turned around to see who the unfamiliar voice belonged to. "What? Sorry if I'm intruding anything important. I'll just be heading back then..."

Caramel looked over to the zebra as a thought struck his mind. "Actually, could you stay? Maybe you could help us."

"Okay, I guess."

"Who did you give the autograph to?"

"Um... I don't remember... he had a green coat and silver mane... I think he had a beard..."

Boulder looked back up. "Onyx something..."

The zebra perked up upon hearing the name. "Onyx Charmer?"

"That's it!" Caramel grew a look of pride on his face as his earlier decision payed off.

"He's my neighbor but he doesn't have a beard."

Eclipse got excited. "It must be a fake. When was the last you've seen him?"

"Less than an hour ago."

"Was he in a hurry?"

"No he seemed pretty relaxed."

"Great we've got our lead!"

The entire group trotted back down the path they had taken to the sea arch several hours before. As they trekked deeper and deeper into the jungle their paces slowed and the tension was relieved as they began conversing amongst themselves. Golden Plucker decided he'd get to know the new zebra. "Hey there, I don't think I caught your name."

"That's because I never said it. I'm Shima, and you are..."

"Golden Plucker."

"So what are you doing on the Golden Isle?"

"I'm just on vacation with Sophisticate. I know him from our band. What about you?"

"I moved here recently to set up shop to sell my potions, brews, and ingredients. The flora on this island does wonders for my work!"

Her occupation peaked Plucker's curiosity. "What types of brews are we talking about?"

"Some just cure simple ailments but others can be strong enough to enhance an animal's natural traits or even change it's biology! Have you ever heard of the saber-toothed moose lion?" The stallion put a confused look on his face.

"That's because it didn't exist until I made it!"

"That's amazing! What other animals have you made?"

"Let's see a fox antelope, a hog monkey, an otter penguin, and right now I'm working on a platypus bear!"

Sophisticate had overheard the conversation and trotted up next to the two. "So I hear you brew narcotics?"

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Do you?!'

"NO!" Shima began to get irritated.

"Then I'm not interested in anything you're selling." _Dumbass._

As Sophisticate trotted back ahead of the group, Shima and Plucker rolled their eyes. "What was that all about?"

"Don't ask."

* * *

**So there you have it! Was it good? Was it bad? Herp-derp? Please leave a review!**

**I would like to take this time to thank every single one of my reviewers! I've been meaning to thank you guys but I never got around to it! Every review gives me more inspiration! **

**Last chapter I referenced the JonTronShow, Nightshade: The Claws of Sutekh, and something else!**

**Also if you would like more details for the upcoming fic scheduled to start this Summer, PM Falloutcaleb or me for more information! **

**Happy Easter by the way!**


End file.
